Anna's psychologisch handwerk oneshots
by ANNAnas
Summary: Hier zal ik al mijn oneshots plaatsen! Graag zie ik reviews! Veel leesplezier!
1. Chapter 1

Welkom bij mijn one-shots. Ik schrijf een lang verhaal, maar soms heb ik gewoon inspiratie voor een korte fanfic. Die zal ik hier posten. Ieder hoofdstuk is een losse one-shots, om het toch een beetje overzichtelijk te houden staat er ook altijd de titel bij. Soms spelen er personages in die verzonnen zijn door Rowling, soms heb ik mijn eigen personages verzonnen. De magie komt uiteraard van Rowling, alles wat daarom heen ligt komt (vaak) van mij.  
Ik zie ontzettend graag revieuws. Ik wil graag weten of ik dingen kan verbeteren!  
_Een schrijver is geen schrijver zonder de lezers._

Anna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Het is donker en het is koud. Het is goed.**

Met trillende hand pak ik mijn veer en zet hem op het perkament. Ik weet niet wat ik doe, ik weet niet wat ik wil. Ik zie mijn hand bewegingen maken, bewegingen die mij vreemd zijn, onnatuurlijk. In mijn kamer in Het Nest is het donker. De ramen zijn verduisterd en de klok heeft daarnet twee uur in de nacht geslagen.

Het is laat, maar ik wil nog niet slapen. Ik moet nog iets afmaken. Op mijn bureau staat links van mij een glas water. Onaangeroerd. Vol en leeg tegelijkertijd. Ik proef het niet, ik zal het niet proeven, ik zal de koelte die door mijn keel glijdt niet opmerken. Ik laat het staan, het heeft geen zin meer. Niets heeft nog zin.  
Mijn spieren zijn moe, mijn ogen vallen telkens dicht. Dit lukt me niet, niet nu. Niet later. Het lukt me niet.

Ik kijk naar mijn handen: ze vertonen rimpels. Van ouderdom, van verdriet, van spijt, van pijn. Wie zal het zeggen? Het doet er niet toe. Het zijn rimpels, dat is de kern, dat is het moraal, daar gaat het om! Mijn huid is slap, mijn spieren zijn slap, mijn levenskracht is verdwenen. Mijn levenskracht is weggevlogen met de wind, helaas heeft zij mij niet meegenomen. Mijn magie is verdwenen. Weggevlogen. De magie heeft mij achtergelaten in het donker. Koud.

Mijn hand maakt bewegingen, op en neer, van links naar rechts. Mijn hand maakt schrijfbewegingen. Eindelijk. Na maanden van wachten, maanden van zoeken. Ik schrijf weer, zoals ik vroeger schreef.  
Het is vreemd, ik kan niet zien wat ik schrijf. Ik weet dat ik schrijf, wat het precies is, ik kan het niet lezen. Ik wil het niet lezen. Het lukt me niet. De magie heeft mij achtergelaten. Het is koud.

Het lukt me niet. Ik kan dit niet, nog niet. Het lukt me niet, Ik kan dit niet, nog niet. Ik schrijf wel. Mijn oude arm beweegt, mijn pols doet haar werk. Ik schrijf alles op. Ik moest wel, de magie is mij niet vreemd geworden. Mijn hand beweegt weer, zoals vanouds, ze heeft de magie terug gevonden. Donker en koud.

Ik schrijf op hoe ik tot dit punt ben gekomen, hier en nu. De jaren die achter mij liggen, zijn vergeten. Ik zal nu gewoon schrijven, rustig en beheerst. Het water in het glas trilt een beetje. De klok geeft aan dat het bijna half vijf in de ochtend is. Ik zit hier al lang. Niets heb ik gedaan. Zitten. Kijken. Nadenken.  
Drie woorden die de lijn van de weg die ik nu afloop aanraken. Niets komt zonder reden tot stand. Niet voor niets heb ik gewacht, tot aan dit moment.

Mijn naam is Ginny Wemel, ik ben nu 45 jaar oud. Dagenlang heb ik hierop gewacht. Ik ben moeder, vriendin, zus, geliefde, tante, nicht, geweest. Ik ben alles geweest.  
Nu ben ik schrijfster. Eindelijk. Jaren heb ik moeten wachten. Nu is eindelijk het moment aangebroken. Het is opnieuw van start gegaan. Mijn leven zal herschreven worden.

Mijn naam is Ginny Wemel. Ik ben oud, maar nog niet té oud. Ik schrijf opnieuw en nu zal mijn verhaal volledig zijn. De eerste zin staat op papier. Het is goed. Het is donker en het is koud.


	3. Chapter 3

De nacht is bijzonder

De nacht is bijzonder. De nacht is gelijkwaardig aan de dag, een geheel, ze leiden een afzonderlijk leven.

Het raam was beslagen, de motregen daalde zachtjes neer. Een jongeman liep door de gangen van het kasteel, diep in de nacht, terwijl de stilte zijn gedachten overnam. Zijn voetstappen klonken hol in de gangen. De schilderijen waren donker, stil, want de nacht zorgde voor rust. De nacht liet iedereen in slaap vallen. Hij niet, hij kon niet slapen in de nacht, door onduidelijke dromen en vreemde illusies die zijn ritme veranderden.

De sterren aan de hemel, een donker en zwart verschijnsel. Een wens verdwijnt wanneer een ster valt, een nieuwe droom en een nieuwe gedaante verschijnt aan de rand van het bos.

Hij wist dat de geesten bij hem bleven, hoewel ze niet te zien waren. Het waren de geesten van zijn eigen ziel en gedachten. Ze waren van haar, voor hem…

_Wanneer zij zucht,_

_meegevlogen naar verre landen,_

_door onze verlangens._

Het bos riep vragen bij hem op, die alleen zij zou kunnen beantwoorden. De woorden vlogen hem tegemoet, terwijl hij zijn hand door zijn haren haalde. Hij wist dat zij hem iets wilde vertellen, hij alleen kon haar begrijpen, hij alleen verstond de taal waarin zij sprak. Hij alleen zou luisteren, in de diepe nacht, zodra de gure wind en regen hem hadden gezuiverd.

_Zodra hij kijkt,_

_afleiding van de kracht,_

_met onze angst._

De jongen liep verder, hij was niet ouder dan een jaar of zestien. Zijn schoenen was hij vergeten, zijn zwarte sokken waren bruin en groen verkleurd. Het gras was nat, de grond zo zacht als drijfzand.

Zijn blik was gericht op het water, het meer, de bomen eromheen. Hij staarde naar niets, naar leegte. Door angst vastgehouden zakte hij door mijn knieën en hief zijn handen boven zijn hoofd.

_Kom,_

_bij mij, blijf, ontmoeting is het geluid,_

_de stilte spreekt._

Hij sloot zijn ogen, opende zijn mond en bracht een klaaglijke klank naar boven. Hard, ruw, schor, verteerd door ellende en panische handelingen. Omkleed met de ironie van de liefde, een liefde die diep in de grond doorwortelde. De bomen en de wind, het water en de grond. Zijn schreeuw deed alles herleven en liet iedereen verstijven, want zijn schreeuw was gericht naar haar. Doodse stilte bleef over. 

_Langste nacht,_

_verzacht door huid op huid,_

_vastgehouden met de instrumenten,_

_donkere liefde._

Hij wist nog dat zij hem had verteld waar zij van droomde. Een liefdesavond, genot, met een vleugje verbittering. Haar precieze woorden waren geweest:  
"Ik houd van je, zoals jij van de dageraad houdt. Ik droom over water om ons heen, ijskoud, messteken in mijn hart. Jouw mond op de mijne, handen en vingers die elkaar strelen. Een draaikolk en dan is alles vernietigd. Donkere liefde, omdat wij elkaar nooit hebben verlicht." 

_Ga,_

_van mij, verdwijn, voetstappen op de grond,_

_de waanzin is getoond._

Traag stond hij op, hij bekeek zijn handen. Hij bekeek zijn armen, zijn bovenlijf, zijn benen. Hij leerde dat hij leefde. Hij stond. Hij ademde. Zij was uit zijn leven gelopen, haar voetstappen stonden in de aarde getekend. Haar voetstappen stonden in de modder. Toen zij wegliep, verdween alles. Zijn masker, zijn huid, zijn ziel en zijn waarheid.  
Het dreef hem naar de rand van de vernietigende aarde, naar de rand die niet bestond. Haar verdwijning dreef hem tot gruwelijke woorden, tot doornen die een roos niet zou dragen. Zijn ware identiteit stond naakt tegenover de opkomende zon.

_Samen,_

_een blik, de ademtocht,_

_natuurlijke gevoelens,_

_weerspiegeld in het glas._

Hij draaide zich om, keerde terug naar het water en keek ernaar. Koud voelde het aan toen hij het water met zijn vingertoppen aanraakte. Koud en vurig. Een blik achterom hielp hem te onthouden dat zij zich niet in levende lijve naast hem zou voegen, maar hij wist dat ze bij hem was. Hij kon haar aanwezigheid voelen. Hij besefte ten volste dat het water haar verdwijning weerspiegelde. Zij was het water.  
De wind was haar adem, haar stem en haar gelach. De wolken zouden haar bewegingen opvangen. Nu achter hem de zon opkwam, begon het water zich te roeren. In de stilte bleef hij cirkels tekenen in het oppervlakte, ademde de stemmen van de bomen diep in en vloog door de kleuren van de zon. 

Diep verborgen in de grond, in het water, in de lucht en in het vuur van de oogverblindende zon. Daar lag haar stem, haar eenvoud. Hij vond haar in zijn energie, in zijn balans. De natuur leek hem mee te nemen naar de oude verschijningen. Zijn gezicht lag in het water, zijn handen lagen stil.

Alles lag gevangen in de weerspiegeling van de jonge zon, in het oude water…


End file.
